Remnant's Gold Experience
by Candy-Vegetto
Summary: [A Giorno Giovanna in Remnant fic.] Giorno Giovanna has a dream. And that dream is to become a gangster and make the world a better place. To stop the Dust robberies and hopefully get the people of Remnant to focus on the bigger threat; the Grimm. Him and his Stand, Gold Experience, are going to change the lives of everyone. Hopefully.


**Remnant's Gold Experience**

Chapter 1: _Starting Out_

* * *

Junior narrowed his eyes at the young delinquent sitting next to him, who had kept a calm look even though he might as well be royally screwed.

The older man had recalled the stone-faced, lanky teenager with an odd blond hairstyle—which featured three golden swirls across his forehead—donning a glossy blue-but-could-be-black outfit that showed off some of his chest, walk up into his club and take a seat right next to him. Either he was incredibly brave or even more-so astoundingly stupid to decide to come into a club, while underage, and sit with the head of said club. It amused Junior greatly that this kid still had that calm, calculating look on his face since he got here, as if his plan to do underage drinking wasn't foiled the moment he decided to pick a seat to plant his buttocks on.

"Aren't you a little too young to be in here, _blondie_?" Junior questioned, resuming back to his drink to intimidate the kid into thinking he was dealing with the real thing. _If_ the fact of being caught underage didn't already seep into the kid's pants, which should already be implied unless he's actually stupid.

The boy merely locked eyes with him, facing the bear with a look that said he had a loaded gun and wouldn't hesitate to use it. "Would it matter what my age is if I can offer you a proposition, Junior?" the newcomer replied.

"Oh, so you _do_ know what kind of mess you're getting in..." Junior waved at the bartender to give him a refill. His glass was immediately topped off and downed afterwards in the span of seconds. "That's incredibly brave... _and or_ _stupid_. I don't know why people differentiate the two, they both could be applied at the same time. But I'm willing to humor your bait... night's boring anyway. So do enlighten me, what can a kid like you propose?" He thought he could break a chunk off this kid's resolve by playing with time, but that didn't seem to be the case, as the boy didn't waver his composure in his sight.

"I, Giorno Giovanna, have a _dream_..." the delinquent began, and subsequently already started to piss Junior off. The prospect of a _dream_ was long gone for him. So to him, this was the world's sign of rubbing it in. "...and that is to change the world we're standing—or more precisely for this moment— _sitting_ on, for the better of mankind. As these "underground organizations" always have the deepest of connections and play a role at the backbone of every society, as it is the truest nature of our species, I would like to begin by making a name for myself here. In other words, I would like to become a member of your gang." The kid slid a couple of cards towards Junior's glass. "I'm sure I have the qualifications to join your _exquisite_ club, right in those cards."

"What are you, some kind of poet?" the older man retorted. He didn't believe whatever the kid had said a minute ago, what with changing the world from the world of gangsters, it seemed highly inconceivable. Whatever the kid was talking about, from his tone he was obviously optimistic about it. But as the head of a club, Junior didn't know what the place could offer other than the imports of alcoholic beverages and "intel" from having too many rare people coming into this place to get the aforementioned booze.

Junior then went on to stare at the four cards. They were identification cards, for his own club's to be exact. They were face down, so that Junior didn't have a clue who this kid— _Giorno Giovanna_ —stole from. He understood immediately that the kid was talented at pickpocketing, since these cards were from his club, which also meant that the moment he walked in, he started collecting. _Very_ proficient... but from his club's standards, it wouldn't be hard to do for a thief, because everyone's distracted by the music. They've already gotten complaints and requests to get new identification cards since they were so easily taken. If he hired this kid to do that kind of work, he might be able to scrounge a couple Lien before getting found out.

"Go ahead," Giorno urged, while looking around, _scanning_. Probably for someone, since that was always the case with Junior's club. But from looking closely, his eyes were on the menu of drinks the bar offered, so it wasn't as serious as it was. "Flip those cards. See who were the unlucky ones."

"You're oddly confident. You think the identities of the owners would make me awe?" Junior asked, absentmindedly patting his own pockets from Giorno's blind side. He felt empty pockets, which meant his wallet had been stolen under his nose. His eyes widened marginally from the spectacle, but they also sharpened in anger that the kid managed to steal from him. "One of 'em's mine... isn't it?" he growled.

"I would rather you check for yourself, than presume." Giorno replied, still as collected as ever, as he waved at the bartender. His eyes were then directed at said bartender, while he reached into a pocket in his suit to take out a wallet. "I would like water."

Junior recognized his own wallet in Giorno's right hand, and couldn't help but chortle. This kid truly had an enormous amount of guts. _And_ talent. He wasn't even breaking a sweat at all. It was as if he had the mindset that he wasn't going to get hurt at all from his actions. As if he thought himself to be _untouchable_. And by Oum, Junior couldn't help but want a slice of that invincible mindset he had. He really needed to stop relying on beverages as a staple of his life. This kid was going out on the streets with _three ladybug brooches_ placed on his outfit, for Oum's sake.

"You're gonna buy a glass of water with _my_ money?" Junior chuckled a bit.

"As you've already discovered, I'm a minor. I can't drink. As if I would even _want_ to in the first place. So that leaves my range of picks on the menu to water." Giorno fished out a blue card from the wallet. "It's only twenty cents... not even a single Lien." The teen put the card back in the wallet and dug deeper into it. He raised a brow at the older man. "Do you not have anything less than a hundred Lien?"

"Why would I? Doesn't matter, kid. You've already put on enough of a show. My treat." Junior grunted begrudgingly, tipping his glass into his mouth, only to gulp down a drop of his beer. He waved to the bartender for another fill. He decided to let this kid off the hook, even if he couldn't get the job. Maybe it's to delude him into thinking he was invincible once more so when he gets inevitably hurt, the shot at reality would be more daunting. Or maybe he was too lazy to do a damn thing. "Is there anything else you can do besides petty theft? Something that actually has to do with work effort put into? I can't have you pickpocket your entire life. But I _do_ hear that intensive fighting is popular with the kids these days. Auras and semblances and weapons, all that. I'm thinking of getting better subordinates than these disgraces." He waved at the army of bodyguards littered across the pub. "I know I'm gonna need 'em, but they're _so_ _useless_ against someone who's actually trained. You have any talents in that?"

Giorno was handed his glass of water, but he left it to the side. "I don't bring or use a weapon, as you can see..." He splayed his hands out to emphasize. Junior was instantly disappointed, and it was easily picked up by the delinquent. "...But I do just fine by myself." he ended, leaving Junior in the dark. This intrigued the older man.

"You have some kind of flashy, outlandish semblance?" he asked eagerly, "Did it help you out with these thefts?" Out of curiosity, he took all four cards and flipped them over, scanning the names of the other three victims of the kid. He almost choked on his spit as he read the names _Melanie Malachite, Militia Malachite_ and _Robert Brian_. The former two being his _actually_ trained bodyguards and the last one being their bartender. He regained his composure after a moment, before calling to their waiter. "Robert."

The bartender's head perked up at the mention of his name.

"Tag." Junior slid the identification card over to the man, who was befuddled by how his card ended up in the boss' hands. The head of the club turned to look at the blond. "So, your semblance?"

He actually didn't expect an answer from the kid, since semblances are kind of rare and are often kept secret from strangers like him. There was no other reason the kid could be so confident in himself unless he had some freakish semblance that allowed him to be untouchable. The fact that the kid wasn't saying anything could attribute to how he's conflicted of telling his secret to get the job. Or that he probably didn't have a semblance and was contemplating whether to lie or not.

But what he answered back was surprising and bizarre to the boss.

"You cannot see it?" Giorno asked out of the blue. And impassively, as if he already knew the answer and was let down by it.

Junior knew he didn't drink that much that particular night, and there was nothing out of the ordinary around the kid. He turned to the bartender for a second opinion. "You see anythin'?" he asked Robert, pointing at the kid with the odd, three-circle hairstyle.

The bartender stared at Giorno, before he ultimately concluded a verdict and shook his head.

Junior took it as a sign that he was still sober enough to not miss anything out of the ordinary, and confidently answer, "No. I don't."

There was a hint of displeasure at the answer, but it was quickly discarded to keep up his calm demeanor. Giorno held out the gang leader's wallet in between his fingers, and released his hold on it. Junior half-expected it to drop, but it hung in the air like there was some unspeakable force holding it out for him. He was expecting something flashier from a semblance, something so utterly powerful that he couldn't comprehend it, as what was hinted at by the kid himself. Sadly, he couldn't help but be disappointed.

"Your semblance is... holding something in the air?"

"It can do that." Giorno said, shrugging and turning his focus back on the wallet. "It can also do _this_..."

By the end of his words, the wallet rolled into itself, its leather covering excreting some kind of translucent gel, and turning itself into a sphere. Additionally, it seemed that everything in the wallet was now bent and crushed. The Lien that Junior had allowed himself for the month, _gone_ , unable to be read.

Anger sparked in Junior for having his leather wallet demolished. "What did you—"

The gooey-looking ball started to change color, turning into a shade of frog-like green. It sprouted four lines, which turn out to be frog limbs with their webbed feet, and finally completed its transformation into a frog when it opened its beady eyes and absorbed the gooey liquid it excreted. It croaked, leaped out of the air, and crouched patiently beside Giorno's glass.

Junior and the bartender were filled with bemusement and astonishment at the scene they just witnessed. The two looked at each other simultaneously, a silent message emerging from the incredulous stares between them that confirmed what they saw. That this was reality and they both saw what they saw and hadn't been drugged somehow by this kid.

" _You turn_ _things_ into _frogs_?" Junior asked, his volume barely above a whisper, mostly by disgust creeping into him. The amount of shock and revulsion was enough to blind him of the fact that his wallet had been sacrificed to create it. And it was a living frog alright, he didn't need to look twice. He knew frogs and that was certainly a real one, and _not_ a wallet. But how? It didn't make sense. How could a packed leather wallet turn into a living, breathing, moving, croaking, willing frog? What kind of semblance does that? Nothing that Junior had ever seen in his entire life.

He knew one thing. This kid was gifted. And unpredictable. He surely needed this kid on his side because he could one day save his ass by turning his enemies into frogs. It would be the greatest investment of his life.

Giorno tapped the side of his skull. "I can give the gift of life."

"To _frogs_." Junior affirmed.

"Not frogs specifically. I can turn an inanimate object into a living organism." Giorno explained. "I can choose to turn anything into an animal. As long as there's heat and while I breathe."

"You a faunus?" Junior tilted his head, looking round Giorno for any sign of a tail or weird ears. The ladybugs on his outfit were suspicious. "You related to a frog faunus? Ladybug?"

"No." he answered firmly.

"Why would you turn it into a frog?" Junior inquired, truly amazed. "Couldn't you turn it into a bear or something? And for a second clarification, this _is_ your semblance, right?"

"If I had picked any other animal, you would have assumed the same thing but with a different species. I've predicted this to happen, but I don't want to repeat my thoughts on the matter. And yes, this is my semblance. It took me a while to get used to after I activated it. It was... _confusing_ , when I first got it." Giorno glanced back at Junior from the newly-created frog. "Anyway, back to my occupational status, what place do I get in your gang?"

Junior pointed at the frog instead, remembering about his wallet. "Does the transformation wear off?"

* * *

 _I think that was a success._

As he made his way back to his dormitory room at Signal Academy, Giorno stared down at his very own identification card for Junior's club. It had a hastily taken photo from the bar and his name was printed in gold letters. It was fitting, since the gold had something to do with his semblance. But onto the main question: his occupation in the club?

 _Bodyguard._ Giorno stated blankly. _Like he doesn't have an army of them already._

The blond teen recalled the club filled with men in red and black suits, always scanning the vicinity. Their gazes were permanently set on him while he talked to Junior, waiting for the boss' signal for them to throw the kid out. Thankfully, no such thing happened and he was able to get into the group. Giorno doubted that Junior would task him the same objective as his subordinates; which would be to wait at his beck and call and take out the trash. After that impression he made; astounding the man, the newly-recruited gangster thought that he would do _other_ missions than _bodyguard_.

His focus was averted to the ground when a particular animal trailed behind him; the frog Giorno created back at Junior's club. He told the older man that the transformation was permanent, and that there was no way to get his wallet back. In order to soothe the boss' anger, Giorno had promised to work for him and that he would pay him double the money back for the show he did of destroying his wallet. Not like it would impact Junior much. The man was smart enough not to flaunder around with all his money. The wallet had only a fraction of the amount he truly had.

However, about the wallet's transformation being permanent...

Giorno lied.

"Hello, there," the gangster waved at the frog. A golden figure shimmered off the back of his clothes, looking like a glowing humanoid, and reached over Giorno's shoulder to touch the amphibian with its fist. Its orange fist bumped at the frog, and it underwent a transformation back into a wallet. Giorno let out a content smile for himself, opening what once was a frog and checking his loot. _I got ten grand out of this. I could hold on to this for my expenses._

Chills suddenly ran down his spine.

Giorno immediately turned around, scanning the sidewalk he walked across to check if someone had been stalking him. He knew this air wasn't at the natural, cool temperature that Vale usually had in its nights. This was _artificial_ , made by something or _someone_. Like a cool gust made through air-conditioning, feeling unnaturally colder than the rest of the environment and gushing in by never-ending streams. His eyes swept the vicinity, looking for anything out of the blue. The sidewalk and roads were empty. The ghostly dark buildings of the town were silent since it was past bedtime for most people. But the lamp posts were flickering progressively, threatening to leave Giorno in the lonely, moonlit path. Giorno hated that feeling of being alone in the dark, ever since he was a child.

The blond spun on his heels and made a run for it, not liking the icy temperature. His always careful nature would often be teased as paranoia, but Giorno knew otherwise. This wasn't some coincidence or superstition, it was freezing like he could spit and it would instantly turn into ice. It wasn't _natural_ at this timeframe. In a world where Grimm and people with _semblances_ live, anything that seemed off meant there was danger nearby. This was one of those times that Giorno certainly felt like he was targeted, what with the abnormal temperature drop and the fact that he was going to work with a gang. Those people were not immediately trusting. And he may have made the mistake to show that he had stolen from the boss just a couple blocks away from the club. Someone could've been tailing him and _watching_!

Calmly, Giorno reminded himself why he was running from the cold. _No organism can be born at this temperature. There must be some heat for my Gold Experience to function its main ability. My Gold Experience's life-shots are nullified in these conditions. Going to a warmer spot will give me more variety. Gold Experience can still protect me in these cold conditions if things go south. But who would be following me? Not Junior. He's not the type of man to do this job. He'd have sent one of his men. So it's a bodyguard then... hopefully they could be bribed._

He sprinted across an empty crossroad, recalling the outlook of the street. He had known the place since he was a child, having lived in Vale for most of his childhood. But the similar-looking streets bathed in moonlight and shadows were a different scenery to him. He couldn't read any of the closed store signs, he had to rely on his wits to get himself to a better vantage point. There was a garden somewhere nearby. Just a couple of blocks ahead.

The sound of _something_ the weight of a table slammed down onto the pavement behind Giorno, who had a good idea of what that noise could entail. To him, it sounded like somebody decided to stop hiding and go for the offensive. The person watching him was at his 6 o'clock.

"HYAAH!"

The shrill battle cry was getting _closer_ in the instant it was cried, and told Giorno that a battle had begun.

" _Gold Experience_!" Giorno shouted for his golden spirit to defend him, as he swerved around to get a better look of his stalker. A pale face came into his view, topped off with heavy cyan make-up around her furious green eyes. Black hair with a white hairpin, red feathers over the shoulder, and a white get-up overall.

 _Melanie Malachite,_ Giorno thought at once, knowing that he had picked her card and recognized the difference between her twin. Melanie was the one in white, Militia was the one in red, that was what he had to differentiate between them as blatant as that may seem. _Had she been the one to lower the temperature of the town? Is that her semblance? Where's her twin? Did she come alone?_

The golden figure Giorno brought out held its arms in a cross in front of him, protecting his face from the attacker's bladed heels. Melanie stifled a gasp of bewilderment when her foot had been caught by nothing but air. She would've blamed it on aura, if not for the fact that there was a good fifty centimeters between them. She wasn't close at all. To Giorno, that small reaction told him that she couldn't see his golden defender... or his _semblance_. The invisible golden figure pushed the woman's foot away and followed up with a forceful punch to the gut.

At that moment, Giorno remembered he never punched someone with his semblance, _Gold Experience_ (which is what he called it, if you didn't already know), before. This was the first time since his 'semblance' activated that it had thrown a punch at a human being. He knew that anything non-living that touches its fists would be given life, but what would happen to someone who already _has_ a life? Does it damage them like a normal punch would? Or would it heal them since he gives life? And if auras and semblances are put into the equation, would it affect them negatively or positively?

THUMM! Melanie felt the wind knock her away and skated backwards, ultimately tripping on the rough terrain and scraping her side. Her aura had absorbed the brunt of the invisible force, and if it hadn't, she would've flown across the street. She immediately recovered and pushed herself up, as it is a must to have all the upper hands in a life-or-death situation. Her glare was instantly fixed on Giorno, who had stood there the same as before, unmoving as if he did nothing.

 _He didn't move. Something blocked my attack and retaliated._ Melanie thought, a deep pit churning in her abdomen. She felt like she just dug into her own grave in this decision of going after the guy. Her brain was going overdrive with information of what she just observed. _There's more to his 'semblance' than holding things in the air and turning wallets into frogs after all. His 'semblance' can also fight back... I don't understand. Does he have two semblances? One that can turn things into frogs and another that can move and stop things. I don't know if anyone can even have two semblances, but the probability's zero, so this has to be a semblance of a greater kind... What would turning things into frogs and moving things have in common? Also, why the hell did he shout 'gold experience'? Is that some kind of code word?_

After some quiet thinking, Giorno couldn't help it but forwardly ask what he was thinking, "You came alone?"

His expression remained calm, to intimidate Melanie that if there were more with her, he would at least look like he could handle a few more attackers if need be. He hadn't really pushed himself to the limit yet, so another attacker would be a way to see how much he could handle, but that would risk in having himself lose... He couldn't have that right now. He didn't want his new boss to find out he had the ten grand he was told to have lost.

"If you did, you must have an undying loyalty to your boss. Going after me when nobody else would. I don't suppose that I could split my findings with you and hope we would never talk about this again? I would rather we don't fight." Giorno told her and opened the wallet to retrieve half the Lien in them. He hoped his sincerity and straightforwardness would charm her into taking the bribe. He didn't want to risk a battle while it's so dark. And he didn't like the thoughts of losing, because in this world he entered, if he lost, it would most certainly mean his early demise.

Melanie's eyes fell on the Lien being taken in Giorno's shivering hand, and he thought he had captured her attention. Meanwhile, it was _freezing_ out in this street. His _Gold Experience_ couldn't function properly in this state. All he could throw now were standardized kicks and punches that would have no life-giving effect. Which also meant his experiment on "What would happen if his 'semblance' punched a person?" would have to be done on another day.

Melanie grit her teeth. _The traitor thinks I'm going to take the boss' money? Like hell I will. I'll play along. And when I catch him off guard, I'll strike his neck and bring his body back to the boss!_ Melanie thought, her eyes darting subtly around Giorno's weak stance. _But what if his 'semblance' stops it? Am I quick enough to get through? Hopefully, catching him off guard will give me an advantage... But either way, this guy wouldn't last if I stood around longer. It'll take a few more moments of my aura draining, but this guy won't be so tough when he's frozen still._

"The wallet has ten grand. So if we split, we'll have five grand each. Simple division." Giorno added, walking over to Melanie and holding out five _one-thousand Lien_ cards, which was his promised bribe. The woman in white composed herself.

" _Fine_..." Melanie gritted her teeth, putting up with the bribe. Her hand hovered over Giorno's right hand, clamping over his to get 'her share'. She gripped his hand firmly, giving him a look which he discerned to have meant, _I don't know you, we've never encountered each other, this never happened_.

What ticked him off was that their hands were freezing now.

Melanie pushed her leg up without windup and made a slower-than-expected kick to his neck, where her bladed heels can pierce his aura and dig into his flesh. She would have to get rid of the annoying blood splatters, but she knew a guy who was proficient in cleaning that type of mess. It was also two in the morning, four hours before the sun rises, plenty of time for the bloody stream to vanish as if nothing ever happened.

Unfortunately, her foot was caught by his 'semblance' again, milimeters away from cutting out the teen's throat. His steely blue eyes glared at Melanie, a sign that should _not_ be taken lightly.

"Ah— _crap_." Melanie muttered, trying to free her leg from this invisible lock. Her eyes narrowed at Giorno, who was finding out that foggy steam was erupting from her mouth. He didn't show his surprise at the observation though.

"Your semblance is lowering the temperature around you." Giorno stated calmly, pointing at the white mist and then at their frozen hands. _And by that, would your sister, Militia, have a similar semblance? If she's clad in red and you're in white, then she's heat and you're cold. If you two were in the same place, it would balance out and it would be useless to ever activate your semblances. Thus, you came alone._ He concluded inwardly, hopefully predicting that he got it right.

Melanie noticed that his pointing left hand was bleeding. He didn't even notice the damage because of her semblance numbing it. Where did he even get that cut from? She was sure she hadn't hit him, his 'semblance' kept it from happening. And her boss' wallet was getting worse with the blood smeared all over it.

Giorno realized what she was eyeing at, and turned his hand over to see his palm, letting the wallet fall to the ground. Across it, there were three gashes that were spilling blood profusely. And it was starting to solidify due to the cold. He glanced at his _Gold Experience_ , and inspected the hand that caught Melanie's bladed heel. _Gold Experience_ 's left hand caught her foot in a way that the three short blades that went up the back of her heel _impaled_ its palm.

 _Those wounds look like my heels stabbed him. When did I do that?_ Melanie thought, the situation getting increasingly confusing for her. She tried wrenching her right foot away, her blades unknowingly digging deeper into _Gold Experience_ 's hand. The back side of Giorno's left hand started spewing crimson in unison.

Her action bewildered Giorno, letting him believe that she only kept struggling to attack his _Gold Experience_. "You can see him?" he asked breathlessly, the cold air getting harder to breathe.

"Huh?" Melanie replied, equally as befuddled. _What the heck is this guy on about?_

The boy sighed, his _Gold Experience_ still invisible to the outside world. Giorno let Melanie's foot go, but was immediately attacked by the same foot, which slammed into his cheek. He instantly retaliated with _Gold Experience_ kicking her left shin, the only thing that kept her standing the whole time, and caused her to fall to the ground, face planted into the asphalt. Her right hand was still connected to Giorno's right hand, the sweat from both freezing into ice. The five thousand Lien was still in their grasps. However, his hand was turning into a sick purple.

The blond patted his own ladybug brooch, two located on either side of his chest and one on the end of his jacket zipper. He tugged at the one on his right side, the non-living ladybug's wings opening up in activation, which uncovered a cylinder filled with red dust. Giorno had modified these ladybugs so that they each contain one Dust cylinder if he needed it. He always had three ladybugs on him, which meant three Dust containers of different element. He pulled the cylinder out of the ladybug and opened the cap with the help of _Gold Experience_ , and sprinkled a bit of fire Dust onto their frozen hands.

The effect was not immediate, as the red dust rolled over their hands like regular sand. Giorno was taken aback by this, led to thinking that the supplier had given him fake Dust. He couldn't feel anything from his right arm. The only skin he could see from it was his hand, and it turned deathly gray.

"My semblance..." Melanie panted, _tired_ , but still having a twinkle in her eyes. "...made it too cold for Dust to work. Our hands are at about minus one hundred and fifty degrees celsius. The air is about minus one hundred degrees celsius."

Fire erupted on the ground, inches by her face. But it went away the moment it sparked. The red Dust Giorno had sprinkled, gone. And so did Melanie's patience.

"There wasn't enough energy for the Dust to activate from your little sprinkle. It only sparked because it gained the bare minimum energy from falling." Melanie could only smirk up at him, hoping to watch his expression turn to horror. The veins on his chest were becoming more prominent. And of course, she took no effect from the dwindling temperatures, as her pale arm hadn't changed a tint. "My semblance can nullify Dust. I'm going to turn you into a _frozen corpse_."

"Isn't that a little too drastic?" Giorno retorted, eyes half-lidded. That prompted an idea. He took her example by going to the extreme as well. He capped the red Dust cylinder and forcefully shook it. Melanie's eyes grew wide in alarm, knowing the consequences of the improper care of Dust. She heard incidents of Dust going out of control and caused wondrous explosions that, if it weren't for their lethality, would make great fireworks. She was going to become a part of that. She could only hope to hasten her semblance to drop the temperature to minus two hundred degrees centigrade, where air would turn solid, to shield herself. But it would be too late.

The girl could only shout, "Are you _INSANE_ —" before Giorno's hand exploded in flames with a resounding BOOM. The fires washed over their bodies and alerted the entire street with a loud SWOOSH.

* * *

 **A/N: I have no idea how to write this. I'm just hyped up from reading most of the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure x RWBY crossovers. And I got this idea from... well... all of the** (insert JJBA character name) **inserted into the RWBY-verse.** (Yes, I just called it the _RWBY-verse_. Is that a bad thing?)

 **I haven't read Part 5** (just a few chapters... cough—after starting this project "few" would turn into "some"—cough— _77 chapters, in fact_ —cough—the chapter I'm on is titled " _The Boss' Last Orders_ " and I know how it's gonna go—cough...) **. I just know of Giorno's existence and read his wikia page.** (LIES, past me! You actually went and read until the midway point of the entire Part, I think!)

 **I only watched Volume 1 of RWBY... two/three years ago. Then the food fight episode. And I didn't really watch the rest of it, because—OH MY GAWD, HOW DID IT GET SO BLEAK SO QUICKLY. Well then, wikia, you came in handy. Oh, who am I kidding, I'm not gonna read that...** (Ahem. LIES, past me! You had to search up certain fodder characters that had no impact on the plot because you... well... It's not entirely your fault, these characters you've looked up were fodder characters.)

 **Anyway.**

 **Upon my research, I've found stat sheets for Stands and semblances on other fanfics, so I'll just put 'em here.**

* * *

 **Stand:** _Gold Experience  
_ **User:** _Giorno Giovanna_

 **Power:** _C  
_ **Speed:** _A  
_ **Range:** _E (2 meters)  
_ **Durability:** _D  
_ **Precision:** _C  
_ **Development Potential:** _A_

 **Additional Notes:** _Can create life like plants or animals by hitting an inanimate object. If this life is attacked, all damage will be redirected to the attacker. If a person is hit by_ Gold Experience _'s fists, they will be fueled with life, which grants them to feel faster and sense more than before, but they're actually at the same speed. This will make_ Gold Experience _'s fists feel more painful upon impact and will also be felt longer due to their time-dilated state._

* * *

 **Semblance:** _Lowering Temperature_ (a.k.a. White Album knock-off)  
 **User:** _Melanie Malachite_

 **Power:** _A  
_ **Speed:** _Varies.  
_ **Range:** _C  
_ **Durability:** _Not really.  
_ **Precision:** _What?  
_ **Development Potential:** _D_

 **Additional Notes:** _Can lower the temperature around the User and uses up her aura. User is unaffected. Temperatures can go as low as -273.15 degrees celsius, which is the lowest temperature ever recorded. No molecules can move at this temperature._

* * *

 **It's not like stat sheets mean shit. It's just very entertaining to look at.**

 **This story won't focus on Beacon. Giorno wouldn't care much. I think he'll probably fight RWBY or JNPR the longer he goes on with being a gangster. Because gangsters are bad, evil and have no feelings. And I know what you're thinking, "what's his motive behind being a gangster if there are no drugs on Remnant"?** (I don't think there are any drugs there. I don't live in Remnant.) **Well... uh... his motive would be stopping all gangs from stealing all the Dust because people need it against the Grimm. Yeess. That is _definitely_ what I've been thinking for this story. I certainly didn't just think of it just now. And the _only_ way to do this is by joining a gang. Yes. That's Giorno's fault not mine.  
**

 **And thus, this story focuses on the other side of RWBY. The more vague and not explored side. The side that doesn't have any detail in the series so I don't need to bother with the research while writing.** (Please don't leave me hanging here. I need suggestions. I'm not that creative. Like, what does Signal Academy look like?)

 **To explain the situation of Giorno being on Remnant... He's just there. He's probably the only Stand user. And he'll never know it because he's probably the only one. Why I keep saying "probably" is because I don't want this to bite me in the ass when I want to introduce another Stand in this story, which will have a low probability of happening anyway.**

 **Uh... I don't know how to end this note. I'm sure there'll be a lot of criticism to wake me up tomorrow. Have a happy Chinese New Year... which happened last week anyway so whatever.**

 **Boop.**


End file.
